


survivor

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, broke kihyun, its just a changki mob au, mob boss changkyun, we love minsun in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kihyun has been taught how to survive, but now he learns how to live.





	survivor

**Author's Note:**

> currently playing [howlin' for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCZI2C-tWzM) by the black keys (this is a re-post, the first time i uploaded this fic ao3 wouldnt show it in the tags)

Kihyun survives. 

He can’t claim to be enjoying it, but he survives. He lives in a shitty part of town that charges the same rent they did twenty years ago, works an even shittier job at 50 hour weeks just to afford instant ramen and rent. Kihyun survives, and got  _ good  _ at it, too. He’s able to make twenty dollars stretch for a week and a half, he works 12 hour shifts if they ask him to, because why the hell would he turn down hours? Hours is money, and unfortunately, you need that to survive at all. 

He’s good at what he does. Cooking easy, simple meals faster than anyone else; making sure his times are always the best so he can fool himself into thinking  _ maybe I’ll get the bonus _ ; adding some makeup to the bags under his eyes so he can fool himself along with everyone else that he’s fine, really.

It’s not easy, it never is, but he survives. 

He drags himself home from a 9 hour shift, kicks off his shoes and silently cheers when they land in order against the wall so he doesn’t have to fix them. All of his shoe-fixing energy went towards scrubbing his work stove earlier; to smiling even when a customer came in five minutes to closing, to saying ‘you’re welcome’ when he really, really isn’t. 

“Kihyun! Thank god you’re home.” 

His roommate is probably in the kitchen, from the sounds of pans being harshly slammed onto their counter. 

“Minsun is sick,” he calls out, just above normal volume, echoing a little on tiles. “She’s burning up but says she’s shivering, and she puked up her lunch today at school. I tried calling you but you wouldn’t pick up.” 

Kihyun takes off his coat while he’s walking to the kitchen. His phone must have died… Did it?  _ Ugh. _ ... He’s been on autopilot since he left work, hasn’t even bothered checking it since they sent him home. 

The phone is essentially a three year old brick though, and dies at random times. He’d buy a new one, but he has to eat, so. Priorities.

Minsun is his roommate’s eight year old sister, and she’s probably one of the only things keeping Kihyun in the city at this point.

“Is she able to drink water? Or does she vomit no matter what? I’m sorry, Daehyun. I didn’t notice my phone died.” 

Kihyun walks into his kitchen to see Daehyun opening their cupboards frantically, slamming them and then wincing at the noise. 

“Chicken broth is above the stove,” Kihyun mumbles. 

“Thanks,” Daehyun sighs, closing the last cupboard with less frustration orientated violence “She’s drinking, but throws up anything solid that I give her. We don’t have any medicine, and I’m worried about her fever.” Daehyun doesn’t look at him; his hands are shaking and he’s chewing his bottom lip raw. “I don’t know what to do, Ki...” 

They both know that it’s Wednesday. Wednesday means two days until payday. They had a talk about it last night, about how they’re both drawing near a negative balance in their accounts, and the electric bill is due tomorrow. They really, really can’t afford any medicine right now.

Kihyun sighs, leaning against the counter. “We can figure something out... I’ll try and get her fever down, and I might have some Advil in my room to help. If she’s keeping water down, we can try to wait it out. She just needs to stay hydrated.” 

He feels crappy even as the words leave his mouth. They haven’t been this tight in a while, but Daehyun’s hours got cut recently, and it’s hit them hard. Minsun, an absolute angel and far too smart for her age, knows that they can’t afford to take her out or do really nice things for her. She’s mature, thinks about things children shouldn’t have to. Kihyun guesses that’s what happens when your parents decide to leave you with your brother and disappear. 

Daehyun slams his hands against the fridge, cursing under his breath, hangs his head for a moment. When he turns around, Kihyun sees that he’s been crying. His eyes are red and swollen, and the shadows on his face are more defined than usual. More than anything, he looks tired. 

“I hate that you can even say that, Ki. You know we have to do something! She--a fever like this could--could kill a kid like her, you know? She’s t-too skinny for her age and doesn’t have… the strength to fight it. Her body can’t support itself. My baby sister could fucking die, Kihyun. It’s  _ bad _ .” As soon as Daehyun starts speaking, there are tears flowing down his cheeks. He covers his mouth to try and silence a sob that follows his words. 

Kihyun’s heart breaks for him, for the state of things, and he moves forward to wrap Daehyun in his arms. Kihyun holds his head against his shoulder, petting his hair and shushing him gently.

“What can we do?” Kihyun asks, voice soft. “You know I would do anything for Minsun, but I can’t think of any way we can help her right now other than just keeping her temperature controlled and hydrated.” 

Daehyun turns his head to the side, still leaning on Kihyun’s shoulder. He rubs at his face, sighing. 

“I need to stay with her, I can’t stand the thought of leaving her right now, but I could go to the store and take some medicine.” ‘Take’. What a kind word for ‘steal’. “They’re small packages, it wouldn’t be hard, and Lee’s doesn’t have any cameras... I could be back in twenty minutes, but… God I don’t want to leave her.” 

Daehyun’s voice grows stronger.

Kihyun weighs his options. 

He can try and help Minsun to the best of his current abilities and resources (making soup, monitoring her fever, take a risk he doesn’t want to) or he could walk a block to the corner shop and get her medicine that would have her better in 24 hours. 

To him, there’s only one option. 

“You stay with her, heat up that broth and see if she can keep it down. I’ll go to the store,” Kihyun answers, turning to squish his cheek on Daehyun’s head, pats his roommate some more. “I’ll be back soon, and we can give her medicine before bed, yeah?”

Daehyun sniffles, and nods his head against Kihyun’s shoulder. He hugs Kihyun closer, and lets out a soft sigh. 

“Thank you for everything, Ki. I don’t say it as much as I should. You help us a lot, and you’ve basically helped raise Minsun for two years. Thank you.”

Kihyun can feel his eyes burn.  _ Do not cry right now, Yoo Kihyun. Not now.  _

So instead, he chuckles a bit and ruffles Daehyun’s hair and pulls away. “You know I love both of you, it’s okay. Let’s just get her better, yeah? We can worry about money later.” he flashes a smile before turning around. “I’ll be back soon!” Kihyun calls over his shoulder. 

He grabs his jacket again, leans down to pull his shoes on. He apparently moves too fast, because his vision blacks out for a moment, a hand shooting out to the wall to steady himself.  _ When was the last time I ate? Fuck. _

He’ll just steal a sandwich from the shop, too. Desperate times and all, right?

  
  


-

  
  


It’s a dark night, with the moon shadowed by clouds. Luckily it’s warm these days, because Kihyun has a shitty jacket and unintentional holes in his pants.  _ It’s not fashion, people, just poverty.  _

He makes his way along the sidewalk, buries his hands in his pockets. Walking around at night is never really one hundred percent safe, but there’s never been a lot of violence in his neighbourhood, and he knows that’s owed to a certain… group of people. 

The city (as most big cities are) is a hub for organized crime, and everyone is pretty aware of it, but it’s a lot like letting one spider live to get rid of all the flies. Lucky for Kihyun, he lives in the “territory” of a decent group. As decent as they can get, really. No random acts of violence, no blood in the streets. 

“Horizon” as they call themselves, is fairly peaceful.

_ Fairly,  _ because Kihyun remembers that one time a shop owner forced himself on one of Kihyun’s neighbours. They’d pulled him out to the middle of the street by his hair and broke his nose. Which, honestly? His own fault. They had publicly promised to cut off the hand of the next guy that tried to hurt any woman under their protection; and since then, nothing. 

Kihyun knows they still have a presence in his neighbourhood, but as long as he’s not getting mugged, and Minsun feels safe walking around, he has no issue with it.  _ God, he sounds like a dad...  _

It only takes a few minutes to walk to the shop, and he’s pushing the door open as he sees someone open the back door. The man, blonde, with-- _ is that an eyebrow piercing? _ \--glances at Kihyun, actually seems to check him out once before stepping through the door and closing it behind him. Kihyun’s brain catches up to him, and he realizes that guy was  _ hot. _ Like, really hot. Fuck. 

As he makes his way to the food section, he runs through the interaction in his mind again. Kihyun isn’t someone who really cares about the looks of other people; these days he’s too busy for that. He hasn’t even gone out in a couple of months, let alone consider bringing someone home, or vice versa. However, Kihyun still has eyes. He knows a  _ very _ attractive man when he sees one. And hair like that? A face like that? A  _ piercing  _ like that? Not very common. Kihyun goes through his memories to see if he’s ever seen him around, but nothing.

Which is weird, because this is not a big neighbourhood. Also, its nearing 11 pm, so he doubts anyone who isn’t a local would be in the shop at this time. He can’t recall ever seeing the blonde boy though. How disappointing. He would  _ definitely _ not mind letting that boy take him home, and do whatever he likes with Kihyun while he’s there. 

_ Kihyun, focus. Sick kid at home. No time for dick. _

The shop attendant is young; a student from the looks of it. He has his textbook out, and is busy scribbling in a notebook. Kihyun barely tries to hide his movements as he pockets half a sandwich. He decides to cut some suspicion and grabs a cheap drink that he’ll actually pay for. The medicine section is closer to the front, though, more difficult to hide his hands.

Kihyun squats down to “ _ look at labels _ ”, angling his back towards the counter so the boy can’t see him. He’s had to do this before, sadly. At least this time the medicine isn’t for himself. He knows exactly what he needs, and grabs three small boxes of medication. Mostly to get her fever down, and a stomach flu “cure” that he’s hoping will help her appetite. Kihyun knows that there is basically no real chance of Minsun dying, all of her symptoms point towards a stomach bug. Daehyun panics, though. He always does. So Kihyun has no problem doing this, if it means Daehyun will actually sleep tonight. 

Medicine shouldn’t be a damn privilege, in any case.

Stretching, Kihyun makes a show of putting back one of the bottles before sighing and walking to the counter.

“That it?” the kid asks, glancing at the drink before ringing it up. 

“Yup,” says Kihyun, popping the ‘p’. He pulls out the cash and hands it over, and sees that his change is just a few cents. “Keep it, have a good night.” He waves his hand dismissively when the kid tries to hand him the change. Kihyun hears him say thank you as he walks out the door, breathing a sigh of relief when the door closes behind him. 

Well, that was easy.

  
  


-

  
  


Later in the night (it’s a long, long night), they’re able to get Minsun to drink the soup and take the medicine, and her fever is down within the hour. Daehyun cries again when he notices her temperature, both of them sitting on the girl’s bed to keep an eye on her. Daehyun falls asleep soon after, though, and Kihyun covers him with a blanket before making his way to his own room. He yawns, glancing at the clock next to his bed. 

_ 12:07. Shit. _

Kihyun realizes that he opens the restaurant at 6 am tomorrow, meaning he has to leave the apartment at 4:30 am. He used to panic over stuff like this, but he has gotten so good at being perfect on three hours of sleep. He barely bats an eyelash at the realization he’ll be getting four tonight. 

He goes through all his night time routine stuff, back on autopilot. The last of his energy went to comforting Daehyun, and he is as useful as a dead lightbulb at this point. As Kihyun brushes his teeth, he thinks about how he should  _ probably  _ go out soon. Find a pretty boy, have some fun. He doesn’t even know his next day off though; and bringing home anyone when Minsun is sick is off the table. Eh, he isn’t that desperate. 

(Yes, yes he is). 

Kihyun settles in bed, wrapping the comforter around himself, curled up on his side. He knows they’ll get through this, and money will be back up soon. He’ll just pick up an extra shift, or stay late a few hours if they let him. If it’s temporary, he doesn’t mind working 7 days a week. It’s what he has to do to survive, to have a halfway decent life. 

He’ll get through this. 

-

Well, he barely gets through it. 

But that’s what survival is, right? Barely getting through it.

Kihyun approaches Sunday at full speed, without any time to slow down. He just worked nine days in a row, and he technically has to go in to work at 2 am to help count ingredients, but by god’s grace, he can sleep Sunday. Specifically, he can do  _ nothing _ but sleep. That? That is true freedom.

So that’s what he does. Ten hours of uninterrupted sleep later, his clock reads 7 pm. His eyes have been closing on their own for the past few hours, but his growling stomach has finally won the battle. Kihyun shuffles out of his room and towards the kitchen, still 75% asleep. He doesn’t hear Daehyun or Minsun, and guesses they’re out for a walk while it’s still light out. 

Scrounging through his own fridge, Kihyun quickly realizes that they have absolutely no food. He can go grocery shopping tomorrow after work, but can’t bring himself to put the effort into it tonight. Since he received his paycheck on Friday, he can afford cheap ramen from Lee’s for all three of them, but that’ll pretty much be it for his extra money for the week. 

Kihyun sighs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before deciding to get dressed and head out. 

The walk to the corner shop is short as always, and Kihyun is grateful for the consistently decent weather so he can enjoy it. He enters the shop, glancing around on impulse. The kid from last time isn’t there, and he notices that he can’t  _ actually _ see anyone in the store. Kihyun doesn’t waste any time walking to the ramen packages, grabbing two packets and one of those polystyrene containers. (Minsun swears the ‘bowl ramen’ tastes better, no matter what.)

Passing through aisles of candy and chips, he steps up to the counter, looking behind it to see if anyone is in the store. He clears his throat loudly, waiting for movement. 

It’s not long before the door to his right is swung open, someone stepping inside the store. Kihyun hears a quiet “Sorry ‘bout that” before he looks up. 

When Kihyun does raise his head, he miraculously doesn’t listen to his fight or flight response telling him to  _ fucking run.  _

The blonde man from the other night is standing behind the counter, staring at Kihyun with surprise on his face. They share the same stunned silence, the air immediately thinning as they make eye contact. 

The  _ hot  _ boy clears his throat, and lets out a loud puff of laughter. “Of course it’s you,” he mutters, glancing at the ramen and punching in numbers. 

Kihyun bristles, expecting the worst. How does he even know who Kihyun is?

“Excuse me?” Kihyun says, always ready to defend himself. 

He takes a moment to appreciate the fact that this--this  _ probably an asshole _ guy standing in front of him is still unfairly attractive. Tonight, he’s wearing a loose white button up, with one too many buttons undone. His hair is down, and Kihyun can tell it’s been expertly styled to be fluffy; with dangly earrings. Last time he was in the shop, the boy was wearing black, with his hair styled back. This look still somehow has the same vibe, but Kihyun realizes that might just be  _ his  _ vibe. Which is terrifying, because the vibe is pretty much “really hot guy who would give you exactly what you craved if you asked nicely.”

“Did the medicine work, at least?” Hot guy asks, and it hits Kihyun like a punch to the gut. He doesn’t know who this guy is, and he hopefully doesn’t know who Kihyun is, but he does know that Kihyun stole from, what he guesses to be, his store. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kihyun responds.

“You probably already figured out that this is my store, and I saw you when you were in on Wednesday. It’s hard to forget a pretty face, so when a couple bottles of medicine go missing, I figured I’m smart enough to connect the dots.” the boy behind the register says.

The worst thing, though, is he says it with a smirk. Kihyun knows he’s been caught when he notices the smirk. 

“I’ll pay for them right now, if that’s what you want.” Kihyun also knows the one thing he won’t do is apologize. 

“Nah, I don’t care that much. I’m more interested in how bad it is that you have to steal flu medicine, when I know it’s not that expensive.”

_ Ah, so he’s a prick. _

“Listen, I’m not in the mood to be lectured by a guy who has more money than me. I needed medicine for a kid, I saw one option. I’ll pay for it now, if it’ll make your ego happy. I’d prefer to just pay for my fucking ramen and go, yeah? Let’s skip the ‘is everything okay at home?’ talk.” 

Kihyun feels the deep-rooted anger in his lungs as he speaks. He’s so, so tired of people thinking they’re better than him. He’s gone his entire life being poor, he’s learned to cope with it.

The boy raises his hands, palms towards Kihyun. “Hey, I wasn’t pitying you, go slow on the defensive stance, okay? I’m just a shop owner trying to figure out why someone’s stealing.” 

“I said I’ll pay. How much was it?” Kihyun says. He grabs his wallet and fishes out all of the cash he has. “This should cover it.”

“How about… we cut a deal? You, pretty boy, take a simple package to a simple location, and I’ll forget all about your sticky fingers in my store.” The boy has his pierced eyebrow raised at Kihyun during his proposition. 

Kihyun scoffs, realizing that he’s probably about to be involved in a drug deal. 

Not for the first time, at least.

“I’ll say yes if you give me your name.” Kihyun answers. 

There’s no hesitation when the boy responds with “Im Changkyun, at your service. Should I keep calling you pretty boy, or?”

“Pretty boy is great, but Kihyun will do just fine.” Kihyun watches as the corners of Changkyun’s lips curl up, the cat that got the milk.

“Well, Kihyun, come by tomorrow, and I’ll have a package for you.” Changkyun slides the forgotten bag of ramen across the counter.

_ Package for me? If only. _

Kihyun scoffs as he pushes the cash closer. “I’ll be here tomorrow. This is for the ramen.” 

He watches Changkyun push the cash back towards Kihyun, and as he does, the sleeve of his shirt shifts upwards just a bit. It’s enough to reveal a tattoo on his wrist, a small symbol that Kihyun has seen on  _ many  _ other people. The people who broke the guys nose last summer. Horizon members.

“It’s a couple of packages of ramen. The delivery will cover that too, don’t worry. See you tomorrow, sunshine!” Changkyun smiles at him and waves. 

Kihyun forces his brain not to say anything about the mafia-mob-gang thing that Changkyun is apparently in, a small stab of fear running through his veins. He understands that he’s being dismissed, and grabs the ramen bag to leave. 

Before he opens the door, Kihyun risks a glance behind him. Changkyun hasn’t moved, and probably hasn’t taken his eyes off of Kihyun, either. They make eye contact again, and Kihyun notices the beginnings of a smirk forming on his face. Again. 

Kihyun doesn’t linger, and pulls the door open before slipping outside. The air is refreshing, he hadn’t noticed that he was barely breathing inside the store.

_ Yoo Kihyun, what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time. _

  
  


_ - _

  
  


The temperature has dropped the next day, and Kihyun has to wear the one decent jacket he has on the walk back to Lee’s.

It makes his shoulders look good, at least. 

After waking up at 2 am for inventory at work, and picking Minsun up from school, Kihyun is in the mood for exactly zero bullshit. He’s exhausted, to the very core of his soul, and if he wasn’t  _ so incredibly broke,  _ he wouldn’t bother with Changkyun and his stupid package.

And his stupid face. Ugh.

Pushing the door open, Kihyun steps in the store and is glad to feel the absence of wind chill. He frowns when he sees the student boy is back behind the counter. 

The boy glances up from his textbook, surprise on his face as he sees Kihyun. He immediately reaches down, under the counter, and lifts a small package. Gesturing towards Kihyun to step forward, he pushes the package towards the edge. 

The box is about the size of a shoebox, and is surprisingly light when Kihyun picks it up. 

“Where is Changkyun? Where do I take this?” he asks the student.

“Boss is busy, told me to tell you to take the package to the warehouse off Main Street. You know where that is?” 

_ That’s like, a 20 minute bus ride away. What the hell? _

Also, Boss? Hello? Kihyun is smart enough to guess that means that Changkyun is in some amount of power within Horizon; or all it means is that the kid is his employee. He really isn’t that smart. 

Kihyun sighs heavily, thanking the cashier and not wasting time leaving. He wanders towards the nearest bus stop, not  _ exactly  _ in a rush to deliver whatever drugs are in the box. 

That’s what Horizon does, right? He can’t really think of anything else, any other reason they would have as much money as they do. Kihyun knows they also work in protection, mostly local politicians that trust mobsters more than cops. 

_ Wonder how someone so young became the “boss”.  _

Kihyun scolds himself for thinking of Changkyun again. He really, really has to go out soon. 

Luckily, the bus comes quickly, and he takes one of the back seats, holding the box tightly against his stomach. 

He either spaces out or dozes off, but suddenly there’s an alert for his stop. Getting up, he tucks the box under his arm, and braves the chill once again. The warehouse is within eyesight, and Kihyun is a bit unnerved at there being no visible cars.

Within a few minutes, he’s pushing open one of the large bay doors into the warehouse. 

Still no one. 

If Kihyun dies while holding this box, he’s going to be  _ so  _ pissed.

He uses his remaining brain power to not call out and announce his presence, the few horror movies he’s seen serving as a reminder that it usually gets people  _ extra  _ killed.

Kihyun takes light steps forward, attempting to listen for any sign of human life. Nothing. The only sounds are the occasional rat scurrying about, and a car passing the building. 

His shoulders relax a bit, and he walks further into the room. It’s empty, save for a few rows of shelving units. The perfect room to get stabbed in, Kihyun finalizes. 

Kihyun wanders, and eventually his exhaustion and boredom take over his high-alert senses. He spaces off a bit, and hopes that time is passing faster than it feels.

“Hey, babe.” 

“ _ Fuck!” _ Kihyun screeches, and ignores the crack in his voice. He whips around to see Changkyun barely five feet from him, smirk replaced with a grin. 

“Aw, adorable. Did you think I was a drug dealer about to stab you?” Changkyun teases, and his grin hasn’t dimmed. 

Kihyun mentally shoots daggers towards the boy in front of him, gives up, and drops the box. He turns around and starts for the bay door. 

“Hey, hey hey hey, I was joking! I’m sorry, that was mean. Stop walking away! Please?” Changkyun calls; sounding suspiciously closer than before.

Kihyun looks back, and Changkyun somehow managed to catch up to him, reaching out as if to grab Kihyun’s arm. Once he turns around, Changkyun’s arm drops back to his side. He studies the boy in front of him, covering it with a glare. 

Definitely not just checking him out. 

Tonight, Changkyun is in all black, including a suit jacket with a buttoned up vest that  _ does not _ have anything under it, and leather pants. The majority of his chest is visible, and his hair is half up, half down. The side that’s down is covering his piercing, and Kihyun mourns the loss of the metal stud. 

“I brought your stupid box, and I’m leaving now. Got it?” Kihyun grits, staring at the boy across from him. 

“Can you open it, please?” Changkyun actually sounds like he’s pleading, which is funny to Kihyun. He’s a good liar, noted.

“I don’t even--ugh.” Kihyun doesn’t try to argue, he has no strength or energy left for that. He takes a few steps to the box, picking it up and bringing his keys out to cut the tape. He struggles for a second to grip the key, but finally tears the box open. 

Inside, there is nothing but a small... wolf plush?  _ A fucking stuffed animal? _

“Please tell me you did not just make me take a 20 minute bus here to bring you a toy. There better be drugs in that stuffed animal.” Kihyun throws the box down again. 

“Why are you so hooked on the drugs part? That’s not even what we do!” Changkyun takes a step closer to Kihyun, reaching down to grab the plush. “It’s me? See? I even have a wolf tattoo on my back to match.” He raises the toy next to his face, waggling his eyebrows. 

“So… you’re a wolf. Cool. You’ve wasted my time, and I’m going home.” Kihyun says, the lack of sleep catching up to him. He trips over his own feet, and an arm shoots out to grab his shoulder before he face plants onto the concrete. Changkyun slowly turns him around, facing each other. 

“Okay, you won't let me talk, so I’ll say this now, and please don’t interrupt me. This was a test, to see if I could trust you, or if you would immediately go to the cops with a ‘box of drugs’, as you thought it was. This was my way to see if there was  _ any _ way I could do what I want to do next, which is ask you to dinner. And maybe give you a ride home, because you’re tired. And I can be mean, but not that mean.” Changkyun says it all in one breath, his hand still on Kihyun’s shoulder. Once he notices it, the arm drops back down. 

Kihyun has a lot to think about in a very, very short amount of time. Changkyun has apparently been testing him, and Kihyun  _ thinks  _ that he passed said test? Changkyun also just kinda-sorta asked him out to dinner, unless he made that up in his brain. Okay. Kihyun can be a normal human and respond normally. 

“Dinner? With a mob boss?” Kihyun asks incredulously. He catches the hurt that flashes across Changkyuns face, before he replaces it with a smirk. 

“Yeah, might be fun, huh? Try new things, and all.”

Two months ago, Kihyun would have said no. He would have absolutely said no and walked out, and never looked at Changkyun again.  _ Absolutely not. _ But he’s tired. He would very much like to feel like a human, at least for a night. With a super hot boy, at that. Kihyun really doesn’t have the fight in him to argue with Changkyun, and he has a feeling that Changkyun’s someone who would fight to get what he wants anyway.

Still only one choice, really. 

“I wake up early tomorrow for work, so I’ll be tired. Pick me up at 6. And you’re driving me home, you ass.” Kihyun answers, kicking the box away and finally walking towards the door. He hears Changkyun laugh as they walk in pace together. 

“Alright, I’ll pick you up at 6, babe.” Changkyun presses the button to open the door, and Kihyun hits his shoulder lightly. 

“Stop with the pet names.” He grimaces. 

“Why? They’re cute, just like you, pretty boy.”  _ That damn smirk. Stop it. _

“Only people who have kissed me can call me pet names, actually.” 

As soon as the words are out of Kihyun’s mouth, Changkyun turns around, a hand around Kihyun’s arm, bringing him closer. He hadn’t noticed how similar they are in height, but it’s impossible not to now. They’re inches apart, but Changkyun has a small height advantage. His eyes are dark, stark against his blonde hair. Full lips, and acne scars acting as a reminder of how young he is. He’s beautiful, Kihyun realizes. Every one of his features adds to this--this amazingly attractive man. Fuck. 

And here he is, inches away. Hand on Kihyun’s arm, with eyes wavering between Kihyun’s lips and his eyes. 

“That--uh. That sounded like an invitation to kiss you, honestly.” Changkyun has to draw in another breath in the middle of his words, like the air isn’t entering his lungs easily. Kihyun knows the feeling.

“Quite bold of you,  _ Boss. _ ” Kihyun’s chest swells when he sees the miniscule twitch in Changkyun’s face. Barely there, but he’s close enough to see it. A movement that tells Kihyun he has a small effect on Changkyun. 

In a second, it’s over. Changkyun steps back, smoothing his hands down the front of his suit jacket. He coughs, and turns to walk out the door. “We’ll have all night, tomorrow. Try to sleep well tonight, Kihyun.” 

The lack of a pet name doesn’t escape him.

The car ride isn’t as awkward as he expected, but it’s not quite… comfortable, either. Kihyun, sadly, can’t stop thinking about kissing the stupid boy next to him. Said boy looks hot when he drives, too, and it’s not a shitty car.  _ Bonus.  _ There’s a mellow beat playing, something Kihyun definitely doesn’t recognize, but Changkyun is tapping his fingers to it. 

They pass through the streetlights in silence, Kihyun watches the city pass. He starts to recognize buildings again, and then they pass Lee’s, and Changkyun parks on the street in front of Kihyun’s building.

Changkyun turns to the passenger side, and presents the small wolf plush in front of Kihyun’s face. He has a small smile on his face, and holds the toy like an ancient relic. 

“Take this, please.” He requests. 

Kihyun cocks his head to the side, pretends to think about it for a moment. “If it will make you happy, m’lord.” Kihyun answers, harshly grabbing the plush by its head. 

Changkyun makes an ugly face, recoiling back to his side of the car. 

“Ew, don’t ever say that again. That’s weird. Please. Shoo, shoo! I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says, flapping his hands, a motion for Kihyun to get out of the car. Kihyun laughs and opens his door, leaning his head back in to speak. 

“6 pm. I hate when people are late. See ya, pumpkin!” Kihyun flashes a grin before he closes the car door, doesn’t miss the surprised look on Changkyun’s face before it slams shut. 

He wastes no time punching in the code to get into his apartment, a smile on his face.

  
  


-

  
  


Kihyun looks hot. At least, he feels hot. And the eight year old that’s sitting on his bed told him he looks good, so he believes her. Minsun has followed him around the apartment for the past hour, asking about his “date.” She enjoyed the wolf plush that was waiting for her this morning, not questioning where he got it from. 

“Is he pretty?” she asks, munching on chips. 

“Very pretty. Which shoes? Boots, or fancy?” Kihyun responds, pointing to his shoes. He has put an embarrassing amount of effort into looking good. After 20 minutes of raiding his closet, and with the help of a child, he decided on a patterned black button up, his best pair of ass jeans, and a leather jacket that gives the illusion he might work out. 

Kihyun looks  _ good. _

“Fancy, they make you look badass,” Minsun advises. 

“Hey! You know you can’t say that! Your brother will fucking kill me if he hears you cussing, you lil’ hamster.” Kihyun swoops her up from his bed, spinning in a few circles. She laughs loudly, a beautiful sound that always gives Kihyun an impossible amount of happiness. Minsun is like this--this little battery. Flitting between Daehyun and Kihyun, keeping them powered, smiling and laughing the way only a child can smile and laugh.

He squishes her cheeks between his hands, until she looks like a fish. She opens her mouth to make “glub glub” noises, and Kihyun giggles. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay for twenty minutes before Daehyun gets home? He just texted me saying he’s rushing, but you’ll still be alone for a bit.” Kihyun pushes the hair out of her face, and pinches her cheek one more time before she smacks his hands away.

“Yea, imma eat these chips. Thas’it.” 

“Promise?” Kihyun holds out his pinky. 

Minsun rolls her eyes  _ (what is she? sixteen?),  _ but eventually locks her pinky with Kihyun’s.

“Have fun with mysterious, pretty man. Stay out late, please! You need it,” she says with a grin. Kihyun widens his eyes at her, about to lecture her about what  _ not _ to say to adults--

Before he can even justify it with a response, the buzzer to his apartment signals Changkyun’s arrival. 

_ 5:58 pm. Damn. _

Kihyun gives Minsun a stern look, to which she of course mocks, before putting shoes on and checking his hair one last time. 

“Behave, please don’t die or set the apartment on fire in the next few minutes before your brother gets home, and no, you cannot meet him yet. Maybe one day.” Minsun huffs at the last part, crossing her arms. Kihyun blows her a kiss, shoving his wallet and keys in the tiny pockets that his  _ very  _ tight jeans provide. 

Giving Minsun one last look, he opens the door and semi-sprints down the stairs. 

Changkyun is leaning against the railing, his legs crossed in front of him. He’s picking at his nails, and Kihyun immediately recognizes that they’re  _ fucking painted black. _

Dear god.

Other than the nails, he also chose a patterned button up, no jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. How many pairs of leather pants does he own? Who even wears leather pants? Demons. That’s who.

Kihyun nearly curses when Changkyun looks up, gives him a small wave and a dimpled smile. He pushes himself off the railing, brushing his hair out of his eyes and walking towards Kihyun. 

“You look hot,” Changkyun states.

“You look hotter.”

Changkyun narrows his eyes before smiling, eyes  _ very  _ obviously roaming down and up. 

“You don’t see what I see, then. Anyways! Dinner. I have a nice, quiet restaurant. Les’go.” He spins on his heel, and opens the car door for Kihyun. 

_ A gentleman? Hah. Hope not.  _

The car ride takes less than 10 minutes, the restaurant that Changkyun chose is luckily still in their neighborhood. Kihyun has been there, once, when he and Daehyun celebrated his promotion. 

Kihyun purposely doesn’t think too hard in the car, partly because Changkyun keeps glancing over at him, and it’s driving him insane. He certainly doesn’t think about the almost-kiss; so he keeps his thoughts surface level. Weather, taxes, etc. 

After a few moments that involve a small mental breakdown on Kihyun’s end (because of course he doesn’t keep his surface level thoughts in check), they’re parked in front of the restaurant, and back into the cool breeze outside, for a moment. 

Changkyun moves closer, and Kihyun feels a light hand on his back as they walk into the restaurant. Kihyun pats  _ himself  _ on the back for not flinching away at the sudden touch. 

They step into the dim lighting, and Kihyun realizes the restaurant is oddly empty.  _ Huh, alright.  _

Changkyun leads Kihyun directly to a booth, pushed against the wall, and it offers a slight sense of privacy. The two of them sit, and Kihyun looks up to see the boy sitting across from him, smiling. 

“Is this okay?” Changkyun asks. 

Kihyun decides to tell the truth. “This is... great. I’m starving, and it’s nice not being crowded right now. Don’t think I’d be able to handle that tonight, honestly.” 

The smirk is back. “And how’s the non-crowded company so far?” 

“I’ll tell you at the end of the night.” 

“Hopefully that’s not too soon.” Did Changkyun just imply-- _ nope. Not going there. _

Kihyun clears his throat, and decides to cover his face with the menu. Food. He can do food. He’s a chef. This is fine. 

Food is safe. 

They sit in comfortable silence, a quiet radio playing in the background. Eventually they order, and Kihyun loses his laminated wall of protection.

He reaches for his water, sipping loudly. He looks up, and Changkyun is just… staring at him. “Is there something on my face?” Kihyun asks. 

“Just trying to figure out how someone like you, is here like this.” Changkyun rests his chin on his hand, tilted to the side.

_ Someone like me? _

“If you’re about to do a ‘you’re too good for me’ thing, don’t. I’m not some kind of--I don’t know. I’m here. And you’re here. And I think you’re attractive, and would like to chat. Can that be enough?” Kihyun speaks into his water glass, still holding it to his face. 

Changkyun smiles, and Kihyun wants to swim in his dimples. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s enough.” 

So, they talk. They talk a lot. 

Conversation is easier with Changkyun than he would have guessed. Kihyun assumed talking to the boss of a local mob would be like trying to pull teeth, but Changkyun is an open book. Grew up in the city, lived in the neighbourhood almost his entire life, joined Horizon when he was young and needed money to help pay the bills with his family. He smoothly deflects when asked further about family, which is okay. Kihyun does the same. 

Changkyun doesn’t share details about Horizon, claims a ‘security risk’ with a wink. Kihyun talks about work, makes a promise to cook for Changkyun one day. It sits funny in his stomach, making promises to see him again. It’s on the border of something he shouldn’t do, and something that excites him. Which is, pretty much every feeling Kihyun has when it comes to Changkyun at this point, anyway. 

He learns that Changkyun is the “leader” through popular vote, the people around him trusting him with their lives more than anyone else. When Kihyun jokes about “killing for family”, he doesn’t miss the look in Changkyun’s eyes. 

They just… talk. It’s easy and light; they flirt, but never go far. When the food arrives, they smile at each other and make casual comments about how good the food is. 

Kihyun isn’t even halfway through his pasta when a tall man, dressed in all black, approaches the table. Kihyun lightly taps Changkyun’s leg under the table to get his attention, jutting his chin in the direction of the man. 

Changkyun’s eyes narrow, and he gestures for the man to come closer.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but there’s been an attack. Councilman Chae’s house has been broken into, and ravaged. Documents are missing.” The man says. His hair is just as dark as his clothes.

“Hyungwon’s father? We’ve been watching them for a month now, since the threats started. Why were we not able to stop the attack? Where were my men?” More than anything, Changkyun sounds confused. 

“It was a shift change, boss. A lapse of 5 minutes, nothing more. They were in and out in less, but the damage seems like there were many of them. Jooheon has a team trying to follow them, but they’re fast,” the mystery man shifts, casts his eyes once towards Kihyun before saying; “Everyone agrees we need a meeting right now. The Chae family is officially in danger.”

Changkyun sighs, and picks up his napkin from his lap, folding it next to the plate of unfinished food. 

“I’m sorry, Kihyun. I can be back in 10 minutes, but I have to take care of this.” He makes eye contact with Kihyun, and the remorse in his eyes is obvious. 

“I could--uh. I could come with? If you’re okay with that. I don’t care.” Kihyun responds.

_ What are you doing, Kihyun. What. _

Changkyun and the tall man share a look that lasts a fleeting second, and then he’s standing. 

“C’mon, then. Let’s see what my job is this time.” He holds his hand out, and it takes longer than is normal for Kihyun to realize he’s supposed to grab it. He does, eventually, and Changkyun grips  _ tight.  _ Noted.

The three of them cut through the kitchen, into a back alley. There’s another door, stairs down, and it eventually leads into a larger room. There’s roughly twenty people sitting around, and they all look up when Changkyun enters the room, Kihyun trailing behind. Everyone calls out a greeting as they walk to the front of the room. 

Changkyun pulls out a chair, motioning for Kihyun to sit down. He does, while Changkyun stays standing.

“So, Minhyuk has told me that there has been an attack. No one was hurt, but documents are missing, and property has been damaged. Jooheon can’t find them. Anything I’m missing?” Changkyun’s voice has changed, just a bit. A little deeper, harsher. 

Silence.

“Alright, then. So where do we go from here?”

A man stands up, says; “We focus on finding them. Put resources into reconnaissance, and find the source. We don’t know who’s targeting the Chae family. Could be a rival of ours, just a petty politician, or another powerful family. Either way, we need men out there searching, and gathering information.” 

There’s a few murmurs of agreement from the crowd. 

Kihyun glances up to see Changkyun frowning. 

“So, we find them. We figure out who it is, and whether it’s another group or hired thugs. What next?”

Another man stands. 

“Boss, we take ‘em out. No matter who it is, that’s what we gotta do. For our protection, and the Chae’s.” 

At that, cheering. 

Changkyun waits for the room to quiet before he speaks again, “I’m glad we’re all in agreement. Get in contact with Jooheon, send him more men. Minhyuk, take your team and start recon. We need information, take whatever and whoever you need to give me names,” he shifts closer to Kihyun, still standing, “We protect those who hire us. That’s what we do, yeah? So I don’t like that we weren’t able to do this. I’m pissed we weren’t able to do this properly. Hyungwon is pissed, and he’s the one who hired us to keep his family safe. There won’t be any punishments, but it’s not happening again. Am I clear?” 

The room answers with a loud, “Yes, boss,” before everyone stands. Changkyun glances at Kihyun, and holds his hand out again. Kihyun grabs it and stands up, Changkyun wasting no time making his way through the room. 

Kihyun’s brain has been frozen since they left the restaurant, and as they step into the alley again, his feet freeze with it. It hits him that he was just apart of a Horizon meeting, and his fingers are intertwined with the leader of Horizon, the man who just agreed with a room of killers to--to  _ kill _ . Certainly that’s what they meant? That’s what mobs do, and Changkyun is the head of that, of a  _ mob _ \--What is Kihyun  _ thinking?! _

“Are you okay?” Changkyun’s voice cuts through his thoughts.

Kihyun raises his eyes from the pavement, looking at Changkyun. He looks back patiently, head turned to the side. 

“Can I ask for something?” Kihyun asks. 

“Anything.”

“Kiss me.” 

Changkyun quickly takes a step forward, letting go of Kihyun’s hand, only to raise his, grasping Kihyun’s face, thumb on his chin. Kihyun maintains eye contact, sees Changkyun’s eyes searching his face for a moment. 

A sudden thought reminds Kihyun that up to this very point, Changkyun has had no hesitation to do anything. Every action he makes, every word he says, he’s been so sure of. 

He hesitates in this moment, though. Almost like it’s a line he doesn’t know if he wants to cross yet. 

A beat of silence that Kihyun can feel in his own chest, hear in his ears.

And suddenly, in a moment somehow faster than any of the previous, Changkyun kisses Kihyun like he needs it to breathe. Kihyun groans, and grabs at anything he can reach. He  _ pulls _ , pulls Changkyun into himself, uses the momentum to fall against the brick wall.

There’s two hands on his hips, pushing and pulling their bodies together. Changkyun sighs into his mouth, both of them moving together.

Kihyun moves his hands downwards, and breaks the kiss to breathe. They press their foreheads together, a hand at the back of Changkyun’s neck. 

“We--should... Um... Dinner. You didn’t eat much...” Changkyun pants, still gripping Kihyun’s hips. 

“Your hands are way too close to my ass to talk about food right now,” Kihyun breathes, arching into Changkyun when he feels the hands move up to grab his waist instead, “Take me to your place, Kyun. C’mon...” 

Changkyun kisses him again, and Kihyun has missed this  _ so _ much. Being close to someone, feeling them in every way. 

It helps that Changkyun kisses in a way that leaves him dizzy. He is also slightly above getting a semi in an alleyway, so they really need to move this to a bed. Or a table. Counter? Who cares. 

Kihyun revels in the kiss, in Changkyun’s taste, the press of his tongue, for a moment longer before pushing Changkyun away, a little harsh. 

“I am not getting fucked in an alley, let’s go.” He holds his hand out, and motions for Changkyun to walk. “Please tell me you live close.”

“It’s literally one building down,” he says, grabbing Kihyun’s hand and pulling him close, then wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they walk. 

“You just keep getting better and better, huh?” Kihyun mumbles. 

After a few minutes and a few butt gropes from Kihyun, they’re in the elevator leading up to Changkyun’s apartment. Changkyun has him pressed against the wall the moment the doors close, mouthing light kisses along his jaw.

He doesn’t stop marking Kihyun’s neck, and speaks between kisses and licks. “You’re good with this? After today? Just wanna make sure.”

Kihyun pants, rubbing himself against Changkyun’s thigh. Getting hard in an elevator isn’t better, but at least it's not an alley. 

“Do I have to ask you nicely to fuck me? I’m so  _ incredibly _ on board with this. C’mere.” Kihyun grabs at Changkyun’s neck, pulling him into a proper kiss. They both jump at the sound of an elevator  _ ding _ , Changkyun laughing into Kihyun’s neck at the small squeak he makes. 

Kihyun is yanked out of the elevator, Changkyun setting the world record of finding his keys and unlocking the door. In a flash, the door is closed and Kihyun is back up against a wall. 

No complaining, though. Walls are nice. 

Changkyun pulls at his jacket with a mumbled “Off”, tossing it in a corner somewhere. He runs his hands down Kihyun’s chest, untucking his shirt. Kihyun leans his head against the wall, focusing on the heavy feeling of hands against his stomach. 

“Something--do something. Please.” Kihyun is  _ definitely  _ not against pleading at this point. 

Changkyun laughs, hands traveling closer to Kihyun’s pants.

“You sure you don’t want to take this to my bed?” he asks. 

“Nope. Here is fine. Perfect. Please- _ -ohh _ \-- _ ” _ Kihyun cuts himself off with a moan as Changkyun rubs a palm over his clothed dick, still sucking on his collarbone. His other hand makes quick work of two more buttons until he has room to uncover Kihyun’s chest. 

Kihyun chokes on another moan as Changkyun flicks his tongue over a nipple, hand still occupied with his dick. He finds himself threading a hand through Changkyun’s hair, pulling lightly. Changkyun simply groans, nipping at his chest before pressing against Kihyun with another kiss, both of them swallowing sounds into each other’s mouths. 

Changkyun doesn’t stop kissing him as he walks backwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Kihyun’s waist, keeping their bodies close. Kihyun takes blind steps, whimpers into Changkyun’s mouth when he feels hands on his ass again. 

Changkyun suddenly lets go, and he leaves Kihyun stunned, standing in the middle of the room. Kihyun blinks, his vision finally focusing again, and his dick  _ swells _ at the image in front of him. Changkyun is sat in the nearest chair, next to his dining table. His legs are spread, and Kihyun can see the tent in his pants with a clear view. God.

_ God. _

Kihyun studies the man in front of him, just for a moment. He licks his lips, notices how absolutely wrecked Changkyun looks: hair out of place, eyes heavy, breathing heavier. He’s perfect. Perfect like this, perfect like always. 

Changkyun raises an eyebrow, lifting a hand to beckon with a single finger.

“C’mere, gorgeous”

He has a plan, that much is clear. Changkyun has a plan, he probably has exactly what he wants to do to Kihyun all thought up and planned in his head. The thought makes Kihyun’s knees weak, but he has a plan, too. An agenda, you might say. 

Gently falling to his knees in front of Changkyun, he quickly unbuttons the leather pants, glancing up. “Off.”

Changkyun audibly swallows, shimmying out of his pants (who manages to  _ shimmy _ while still looking this hot, honestly) and chucking them across the room. 

Kihyun kisses up his thighs, keening when Changkyun whispers a deep “ _ Fuck...” _ at the bites he leaves. He glides the briefs off in one movement, and in the same moment licks a long stripe up Changkyun’s dick.

Changkyun gasps. “Shit… Oh, god. Kihyun....” 

Closing his lips around the tip, Kihyun moans at the immediate rush of blood he feels go to his own dick. His hand wraps around Changkyun, feels hands in his hair, lightly pushing him down.

Changkyun spreads his legs further, and when Kihyun looks up at him, his eyes are closed, head back and moaning.  _ He’s like a fucking renaissance painting. _

Kihyun opens his mouth and pushes himself down until his nose touches Changkyun’s stomach, moaning around his dick when he feels the tip touch the back of his throat. He pulls off, licking the head again while he jerks him off, fist moving slowly. 

Changkyun still has a hand in his hair, and pulls harshly when Kihyun adds pressure to the slit before he opens his mouth again. 

“You’re so-- _ ah… _ So pretty like this.  _ Hh- _ -perfect. So fucking pretty…” Changkyun babbles, jerking his hips up into Kihyun’s mouth. 

Kihyun moves his mouth up and down Changkyun’s dick, finding a rhythm. He unbuttons his own pants, shoves a hand into his briefs to fist his erection. 

He hears a noise above him, something between a whimper and a growl, before there’s two hands pushing him off. Pushing turns to pulling, and Kihyun moans into Changkyun’s mouth when they kiss. 

Getting comfortable on the lap under him, he quickly pulls his pants off and gasps at the direct contact on his cock. Kihyun leans down, licking Changkyun’s jaw.

“I look prettier getting fucked,” he whispers, pulling Changkyun’s ear between his teeth and biting. 

Hands glide down his back, pulling his cheeks apart, a finger circling his hole. Kihyun gasps again, chokes on a noise that he doesn’t even recognize. “Please…” he continues to whisper, mouth next to Changkyun’s ear. 

Changkyun grunts, and apologizes before he wraps two arms below Kihyun’s thighs, lifting. Kihyun yelps, they move only a few steps, before he’s placed (gently) on the table.

“We need lube…  _ Fuck.  _ You’re so beautiful. One second,” Changkyun says quickly, darting away from Kihyun. 

Kihyun spreads his arms away from his body, head hitting the wooden table with frustration. He’s so  _ goddamn turned on, holy shit. _

A curse is heard, and Kihyun raises his head. Changkyun is standing in front of him, looking down. Eyes blown wide, holding lube and a condom, dick hard and red. Just standing there, staring at Kihyun. 

“You want a picture?” 

“Yeah, actually. Maybe next time.” Changkyun responds, yanks Kihyun further down the table. Kihyun  _ giggles, _ horny-drunk. 

Kissing Kihyun’s stomach, Changkyun pops the cap of the lube, coating his fingers. 

He pauses, takes a deep breath as his finger slides back to Kihyun’s ass. Kihyun holds his breath, waiting. 

“Breathe…” Changkyun mumbles against the inside of Kihyun’s knee, crouching down. Kihyun flushes at the image Changkyun must have, a clear view. Nothing to hide. 

He inhales, though. Exhales. Feels the finger push in, all the way. He clenches tightly, a whine high in his throat. Changkyun keeps mumbling and kissing against his inner thigh, but he wastes no time moving his hand. 

“More--more,  _ oh god.  _ More,” Kihyun chants, knowing it’s not even  _ close _ to enough. 

Changkyun obeys, pauses his movements to push another finger in. He scissors them gently, stretching Kihyun open.

Kihyun hears something that might be “ _ beautiful _ ” whispered against his leg as he cries out. 

“More, more more more, please.  _ Fuck!”  _ Kihyun  _ screams _ as Changkyun slides a third finger in, gathering a rhythm as he stretches Kihyun.

He crooks his fingers, searching. Kihyun’s chest heaves, a string of curses falling from his lips. 

“ _ Shit, shit fuck Kyun ohmygod _ \--right there  _ fuck, _ right there.” Kihyun moans, nails scratching at the table. Changkyun smiles into his thigh, biting sharply.

Kihyun can’t focus on anything but the hands on his body, the smell that lingers around him that can’t be described as anything but  _ Changkyun. _ Can’t focus on his own sounds, or holding them back. He’s loud, he knows. Loud as Changkyun continues to fuck into him with his fingers, but it’s still not enough. 

“I’m ready, please, fuck, please-- _ Ahh.”  _ He presses down, trying to feel  _ more. _ “Fuck me, oh god please,  _ please.”  _

Changkyun stands up, kisses Kihyun’s shoulder, collarbone, neck. Kihyun grasps his hair, pulls him into a proper kiss. Kihyun shivers, gasps into Changkyun’s mouth as he pulls his fingers out. 

“You okay?” Changkyun asks, but smirks. Kihyun is loud and receptive, and he knows it, and clearly, Changkyun likes it.

Kihyun nods, wraps an ankle around Changkyun’s ass, pulling him closer. It makes him fumble with the condom, and he pinches Kihyun’s side before rolling it on his dick. 

“Turn over.”

Changkyun helps hold Kihyun steady as he rises, lowers himself down to his stomach. His feet touch the ground now, at least. He pushes his ass out, throwing a look over his shoulder. 

Holding Kihyun’s waist, Changkyun stands behind him, panting. Kihyun continues to stare at him, both of them refusing to look away as Changkyun lines up with his hole and with a dark look back at Kihyun, pushes in. 

He goes slow, but the burn makes Kihyun scratch at the table more. Changkyun raises one hand, lacing their fingers together.

Kihyun pants, focuses on relaxing as waves of pleasure and pain shoots through his body. Soft noises fall from his lips, cheek smushed against the cold wood.

Changkyun is motionless, and Kihyun adjusts quickly. “Move, move, move... _ Fuck!”  _ Kihyun screams when Changkyun snaps his hips forward, back, forward again. 

“Fuck,  _ Kihyun… _ Feel so good, angel.  _ Shit.” _ Changkyun rolls his hips against Kihyun’s ass slowly, going deep. 

Kihyun moans wholeheartedly, the little nickname sending pleasure straight to his dick.

Craving more, Kihyun pulls the hand that is entwined with Changkyun’s, causing him to arch over Kihyun’s back. He twists his head to the side, kissing anywhere he can reach.

“Faster, faster… _ Kyun, fuck!” _

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kihyun thinks of the neighbours that can definitely hear him as he screams. He groans, pushing against Changkyun as he snaps his hips, obeying. 

Changkyun fucks into Kihyun, whispering praises against his shoulder, calls him “angel” again when Kihyun clenches around him. 

“I’m gonna... _ fuck, baby. _ M’close…” Kihyun whimpers. 

He yelps as Changkyun separates their hands, closing his fist around Kihyun’s dick. “M’there, beautiful,  _ come for me…” _

Kihyun screams something between a name and a curse, chanting “ _ Changkyun” _ as he cums on his fist. Changkyun’s hips stutter, jerking forward once, twice, before he spills into the condom. 

Melting, Kihyun goes completely lax against the table, panting. He feels Changkyun pull out, hisses at the feeling of the warmth inside of him. 

Two hands grasp under Kihyun’s arms, carry him across the apartment. Changkyun nearly drops him, then laughs when Kihyun barely even reacts. 

Kihyun sighs at the feeling of soft sheets on his back when Changkyun sets him down, then reaches out as Changkyun moves away from him.

“Where ya goin’?” Kihyun mumbles, throat dry.

“I’ll be right back, gonna get something to clean us up. Shower in the morning.” Changkyun responds, taking Kihyun’s hand and kissing his palm, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Kihyun  _ absolutely  _ falls asleep in the few minutes Changkyun is gone, and he’s rudely woken up by the feeling of a warm, damp towel cleaning his stomach. Changkyun shushes him when he whines, and continues to clean Kihyun’s entire body, even lifts his leg to clean between Kihyun’s asscheeks. 

He leaves gentle kisses everywhere, and at one point, just rests his forehead against Kihyun’s stomach, breathing. 

Changkyun finishes cleaning, then makes sure Kihyun is dry with a different towel, before crawling into the bed next to him. Both of them sigh as they embrace, legs entwined under the sheets.

“Will I get to try your cooking tomorrow?” Changkyun mumbles into Kihyun’s hair. 

_ Cooking breakfast after mind blowingly good sex? Definitely. _

“You’re helping me, but yeah. I’ll cook for us tomorrow.” Kihyun smiles into Changkyun’s chest as the arms around him tighten, just a bit, just enough.

  
  


-

  
  


“Do you really not know how to crack eggs?”

“I never learned! I’ve literally never had to crack an egg, in my entire life” Pouting, Changkyun holds the egg out to Kihyun.

“I thought you were gonna help,” Kihyun deadpans. 

Changkyun looks around, makes a small “aha!” noise as he grabs the onion. “I’ll chop this. You do eggs, I chop. Simple.” 

Kihyun sighs, and grabs the egg from the  _ nuisance  _ that is currently in the kitchen. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he mumbles, looking for a bowl to put the eggs in.

“I’m the leader of the mob, I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. I’m allowed to not know how to properly crack an egg,” Changkyun whines while he grabs a knife, “Never had anyone to teach me…” 

“Alright, alright. That’s fair. I’ll teach you. Or keep cooking for you, either one,” Kihyun jokes. 

Changkyun looks up from his onion, stares into Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun feels studied, for a moment. He studies back. Studies the boy in front of him, with his t-shirt and boxers, hair pulled back in a small ponytail to stay out of the way for cooking. Kihyun studies the hickies that he has poking out from under the shirt, and feels nothing but pride. 

“Promise?” Changkyun asks, laid bare. Bare for Kihyun to do with what he pleases. 

Kihyun laughs, laughs at the situation he’s gotten himself in. He can’t complain, but he can find it funny, at least. He realizes, though, that he wouldn’t change anything. 

“Promise,” he replies, leaning over to kiss Changkyun’s cheek, “Now cut the onion, and hand it to me when you inevitably start crying.”

“I am  _ not  _ going to cry!” Changkyun squeaks. “Onions don’t actually make you cry.” 

He cries. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my bro [(shitty4eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes) for beta reading this


End file.
